Thanking Sheldon
by TempestJo
Summary: Penny needs Sheldon's help... One shot. M to be safe, because of implied content.


**AN: just a lil one shot, to clear my mind..**

"Hey Sheldon, can you come here for a minute?" Penny hollered in the general direction of the apartment across the hall.

The door across the hall opened and she head footsteps crossing the hall.

"Penny?"

Shit.

"Leonard, I need Sheldon, go get him please." She called.

"You need Sheldon?" The voice wavered slightly with disbelief. "Can't I help you?"

"No." She replied curtly. "I need SHELDON."

Leonard turned back to his apartment with a frown, and nearly bumped into the man in question. He sighed. "Penny wants you."

"I heard." Sheldon declared. "She said it very loudly."

"SHELLLLLLLDON!" Penny hollered again.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He shook his head at Leonard and walked into Penny's apartment, shutting the door behind him, locking it as an afterthought.

He enjoyed thwarting his roommate on regular basis.

He made his way into Penny's bedroom.

"You yelled?"

She was wearing a little red skirt and a blue t-shirt, and standing on her bed with her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough." She glared at him.

"Well excuse me, I was in the middle of solving a difficult theorem." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"I need my shoes."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Please Sheldon?" She pleaded suddenly, "You're the only one tall enough to reach them." She pointed to a space on top of her wardrobe.

"Why would you put your shoes up there?" He blinked at her.

"So that I couldn't wear them." She frowned at him. "Obviously."

"Well, why do you want to wear them now?"

Penny looked away and bit her lip. "They'remyFMPs." She said in a rush.

"You're whats?"

"Never mind." She smiled brightly. "Please, can you just get them for me?"

He sighed. "Oh very well, I'll get you your coitus shoes." He walked over to the wardrobe and felt around on top of it.

"I don't wear them during sex!" Penny exclaimed quickly.

He frowned at her. "Why not? What is the point of wearing bleep me pumps if you're not going to wear them when you're having intercourse?"

Penny stared at him.

Images were floating through her brain and they all involved Sheldon insisting she keep the shoes on.

She licked her lips. This was becoming a real problem. Clearly she needed to get laid.

"Huh." She said finally. "What?"

"What indeed." Sheldon replied, shaking his head. He'd finally located one of the shoes and pulled it down and passed it to her, then started feeling blindly for the next one.

Suddenly he frowned, and Penny gasped. "Just leave that, I just want the shoes."

The only part of him that moved was his eyes, and they were looking at her very steadily. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe." Penny hedged.

"I surely hope that its clean."

"It is." She whispered.

"In that case, and thank god, but may I ask, Why?"

"Why is it clean?"

"No." he replied, still not moving.

"Why do I have it?" She guessed again.

He raised an eyebrow, and she felt like pointing at it, and screaming, THAT, THAT RIGHT THERE, THATS WHY I'VE GOT THE DAMN THING..

But she didn't.

Because he was shaking his head negatively.

"Why is it up there?" She guessed again.

He nodded.

"Oh." She shrugged. "It's out of batteries."

"Ah." He nodded again. "I have noticed that the batteries to my wii remotes keep disappearing, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She twisted her mouth up. "Nope."

He moved his hand slightly, and then smiled, and brought down the other shoe.

"There you go."

"Great." She smiled. "Thanks."

She jumped down off the bed and slid her feet into the shoes. When she stood up, she was several inches taller.

"You know, Leonard could have gotten them with the aid of a stepladder." He noted.

He hadn't moved from his location beside the wardrobe.

"I know." She replied. "But I wanted you to get them."

"Why?"

"So I could thank you."

"You're welcome."

She shook her head, and stepped closer. "I havn't thanked you yet."

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously.

She almost backed down.

But then that damn eyebrow went up again, and he was looking at her shoes, and he didn't seem to be nervous at all..

So she kissed him.

He stayed very still.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing you." She replied.

"No, I know that." His head tilted. "Why did you stop?"

She smiled. "Would you like me to do it again?"

He nodded.

This time he responded.

Tentatively his hands found her waist, then her hips, and she was so entranced with the feel of his hands touching her, really touching her, that it came as a bit of a surprise to find herself pressed against the wall...

She didn't end up going out that night.

She did end up keeping the shoes on though.

Just the shoes.

Because Sheldon asked her to.


End file.
